The present disclosure relates generally to motor controllers, and more particularly to a motor controller that utilizes point on wave switching and that may be configured on a circuit board implementation.
Many different configurations of devices have been developed for starting and stopping motors, particularly those used in industrial applications. Most such applications require three-phase power for AC induction motors. The type of control provided may vary, but typically includes so-called “across the line” starters, soft starters, and other devices that start and stop the motors under the command of a human operator or automation controllers.
Cost and complexity of such devices has tended to depend on the features provided, the components utilized, and so forth. In recent years, so-called “hybrid” devices have been developed that reduce the package size, but are based on the use of solid-state switches, which can be expensive and offer little further advancement in cost or packaging.
There is a need, therefore, for a new paradigm for motor controllers that departs from conventional approaches and allows for market-changing product offerings while providing highly reliable devices adapted to multiple motor applications.